


Thunder Lover

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-21
Updated: 2008-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was struck by the Thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugi-Oh GX, not me.  
> 

He came and went with a bang.

Manjoume Jun never held back in anything he did. All of his actions were fueled by passion. Fighting and debating, schooling and dueling... even his lovemaking.  
No one could ever match the Manjoume Thunder.

I was overwhelmed as soon as Jun had set his sights on me. I never stood a chance. Jun had come in like a tidal wave, engulfing me with his presence and claiming me for his own.

“I want you.”

My knees lost their strength at those words. I felt my back hit the cold stone of the wall. It was the only thing holding me up at that point. Then he stalked towards me, step by step, closer and closer. His strong body had cut such a striking figure in the dim light that it set my heart pounding against my ribs and the blood rushing between my ears. Jun trapped me against the wall with his hands on either side of my shoulders.

“Did you hear me, Juudai?” I could only manage a nod. Those sensuous lips smirked. “Good.”

He kissed me, and the world exploded around us.

His hands were all over me, pulling off my clothes, touching me in places no one had ever touched before. His hands were cool, but they were setting me on fire. I wanted to moan, to scream as he made me feel things I had never imagined, but his mouth was still on mine. He stole my breath as he stole my body, searing away my thoughts with need and lust.

And I did scream when he took me. Jun held me with a force I didn’t know existed as he slammed in and out of my ass. His teeth grazed my shoulders and neck, even my ears.  
I knew I could never have another after this. Nothing between Heaven and Earth could compare to him. Not hail nor lightning. Only one could ever complete me now.

My lover was Manjoume Jun.  
The Thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
